An air conditioning apparatus is provided with a single remote control unit composed of a plurality of change switches, setting switches, selector switches, and a liquid-crystal display panel for displaying control specifics established by these switches (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-26692). With the remote control unit disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 6-26692, it is standard to have one switch for each function. Therefore, there is a tendency to add switches if functions are added, and a problem with greater complexity is encountered when the number of switches increases. A remote control unit comprising a menu selection confirm switch is disclosed as a technique for resolving this problem (Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-22250). In the remote control unit disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2002-22250, a selector switch and a cursor button are placed on the menu selection confirm switch, a dot matrix display configuration is used in the liquid crystal display panel, the display specifics are not fixed as in conventional practice, and the display method can be set freely and easily varied. It is also possible to select the required function with the cursor button and the selection confirm switch while looking at the menu screen.